Studying for OWLs
by writemealetter
Summary: Ron is in the library and Hermione finds him there


Set in Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix- Chapter Twenty Nine Careers Advice

x

The Easter Holidays had just started and the O.W.L examinations were coming up - in less than six weeks. Hermione had taken to revising and trying to guide Harry and Ron through their qualifications, along with the help of their homework planners.

Hermione had just come down from her dormitory, where she had been revising for the majority of the morning. The common room was too loud for her to concentrate, especially with Fred and George selling their newly made products, Headless Hats, Fever Fudge, Skiving Snackboxes and the impressive fireworks.

When she came down, she scanned the room for the tall redhead and the messy, black haired boy. She then remembered that Harry was to have his careers meeting with McGonagall that morning. So where's Ron? she thought. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor Tower window and peered outside. There were a group of students out there, but they didn't have the fiery red hair or the Gryffindor Quidditch robes that Ron always donned for practise.

Not knowing where Ron was, she grabbed her satchel and went to the library in search of a book to aide her with her Ancient Runes translation. As she walked down the corridor, Peeves the poltergeist was flicking pencils at students. Hermione hastily turned back and went down another corridor.

As she entered the Library, Madam Pince gave her an incredibly small smile. Hermione returned it and walk through the aisles of books. Textbooks on Ancient Runes were at the back of the library, just in front of the Restricted Section. As she walked through the library, inhaling the scent of books, a few aisles before her destination, flaming red hair caught her eye. She turned and much to her surprise, Ronald Weasley was sat looking intensely occupied with the book laid in front of him. Hermione smiled and stepped closer to his table.

"Hello Ron." Ron jumped up and quickly closed the book he was reading, leaning over the cover so that she couldn't make out the title of the book.

"Hello Hermione, isn't it a shock to see you here?" He smirked and she playfully swatted his arm.

"Very funny, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Just a bit of light reading, you know to help prepare for O.W.L.S." He covered.

"So you've finally realised how important these exams are then?"

"Yes, Hermione. Thank you for showing me the light." He replied sarcastically.

"So what topics have you covered so far?" Hermione enquired

"Er.. Just the first few chapters in the book."

"Oh yeah, what book is that there?" Hermione asked, obviously not convinced.

"So what are you looking for in the library, Hermione?" He asked, avoiding her questions with a question of his own, turning the tables back onto her.

"Looking for a book to help with my Ancient Runes. So what book have you got there?"

"Nothing," he replied evasively, leaning further over the book.

"Do you really think you can keep it from me? Honestly, just let me see." Ron reluctantly handed the book over.

"Patronus Translation."

"That's not in the O. Ron."

"I know, but Luna mentioned that different Patronus forms have different meanings this morning. I had a bit of time on my hands so I came to be library to see what they were and what having a Jack Terrier Russell means..."

Hermione smiled with admiration, took a seat beside Ron and pulled the thick book in front of her and opened to the contents page.

"What does having a Jack Terrier Russell mean?"

"Well it means I'm laid back, loyal." He shrugged at her.

"Go on."

"Don't laugh okay?" Hermione nodded. "Well Jack Russell Terriers are known for chasing... otters." Ron's ears and cheeks turned red as he said the final words.

"And my Patronus is an otter..." Hermione mumbled as the cogs in her brain turned. "Oh!" Hermione blushed and an awkward moment passed. Ron cleared his throat.

"I also looked up otter Patronuses after that, do you want me to tell you or do you want to look yourself? Or shall I tell you about stags, 'cause I looked up Harry's too." He added hastily.

"Tell me about the otter."

"The book says that people with an otter Patronus are usually smart, intelligent, caring."

Hermione blushed. She was falling head over heels for Ron, who was supposed to be her best friend. He could never feel the same way, why would he go for Hermione Granger the bookworm? But could the Patronuses be a sign?

"Can I ask you something Hermione?"

"Yeah, but you've just used your question."

"I'm being serious here!"

"Ask ahead."

"Do you er - Do you want to..." Ron's ears were glowing red by now, Hermione's hopes jumped sky high, could he be asking her out?! "Do you want to go and get lunch now?" He finished lamely. Coward! Inside he kicked himself for missing a perfect opportunity and cursed himself. After all, the Patronuses had to be a sign. The fact that otters were part of the Weasel family, not that he told her and he grew up in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Hermione was caught off guard with his unexpected and ordinary question. Her expression was disappointed but she soon masked it with fake smile.

"Of course, it is lunch time. I can just come back later and get that book."

"Great, let's go then." Hermione took the book and tried to place it back on the shelf - the highest shelf. She couldn't reach and she heard Ron chuckle as he moved behind her and took the book, carefully replacing it to where he found it. He could smell the fresh scent of her shampoo and then he took their satchels and gestured for her to walk first.

As they exited the library, Ron gathered up the courage to take her small hand in his large one. Hermione's heart raced and Ron urged himself to stay calm. He might not have asked her out, but this was progress. Ron glanced down to see her looking up, they both blushed and unconsciously walked to meet Harry with grins sewn to their faces, as if they were thinking of their happiest memories for their Patronus Charms.

x


End file.
